


2k14 Bucky Barnes

by ronahn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Buckycentric, Gen, Genderfluid Character, General Bucky fic, I Tried, M/M, Not Beta Read, Stucky if you squint, all my Bucky headcanons in one, androgynous Bucky, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronahn/pseuds/ronahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things about the 21st century Bucky is getting used to.  Most of it he loves, maybe a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2k14 Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me to write a tiny fic about my 2k14 Bucky headcanons, so I came up with this? It's awful I am sorry.

At the top of the growing list of things Bucky can’t get over in the 21st century, is the simple fact that on any given street corner in New York City, a person is within walking distance of delicious coffee. In addition to this, the coffee can be made to order in whatever fashion one wants. Bucky’s favorite is a Starbucks caramel white mocha made with extra caramel sauce and whipped cream. Clint calls it a concentrated cavity in a corporate cup, but what does old MacBarton know. He has a pet goat on his farm.

Bucky has always had a sweet tooth though. Steve used to buy him sweets when he could. He always insisted on letting Bucky indulge in is little “guilty pleasures”. The little shit, Bucky thinks, he used to buy Bucky stockings, and hide them under his pillow so when he went to bed he’d find the soft nylons. Steve seemed to always know the little things Bucky always wanted, but was too scared to have. Steve assures him many people nowadays dress in ways that were once considered immoral. Steve never saw him that way though. He always accepted Bucky for exactly who he is.

The other Avengers love to tease him though, and the news media can’t seem to get enough of making Bucky an enemy of the people. So what if he likes to wear women’s leggings and big comfy sweaters. Comfort is something Bucky will never sacrifice again, and no one will take it from him. In one of the latest fashion magazines, they compared Bucky’s “white girl” style of, a large tan sweater over black leggings, with Ugg boots, a high bun, and Starbucks coffee, to Vanessa Hudgens’ style, asking “who wore it best”. It seemed the media was hell-bent on shaming Bucky for being feminine, or for gaining weight, or for not being society’s expectation of the hyper-masculine super hero. If they only knew. 

Bucky was never too bothered by it though, he knew who he was. He knew Steve loved him no matter what. So much so that he even showed him online stores where Bucky could buy lingerie for his figure. Steve also helped him set up a “stage” where he could dance for him if he wanted. Bucky loved the idea of being sexy on stage, wearing exactly what he wanted, dancing for the person he loved most in this world. Yeah, there were a lot of things Bucky was liking about the 21st century. He was going to fit in just fine.


End file.
